


I Will Not Tire of You

by iamapdssufferer



Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, watching each other sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 06:09:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3680898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamapdssufferer/pseuds/iamapdssufferer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the line ‘And I'd kill just to watch as you're sleeping.’ from Keaton Henson’s 10am Gare Du Nord.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Will Not Tire of You

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! First fic in this fandom, crossposted to my Kieren RP blog on tumblr. Title from Keaton Henson's 10am Gare Du Nord. I don't own In the Flesh, nor do I make any money from this fic.

Simon finds himself lying awake many nights, curled around a smaller body with tufts of coppery hair tickling his chin. It isn't nightmares, or fear, or some odd notion along those lines that keeps him from drifting off at night. It’s Kieren. The first night he’d come to stay at the Walker household, Kieren had brought him up to his room without a single care for what his parents might think. Granted, they’d done nothing beyond a few soft kisses, so Kieren’s parents really didn't have to worry about anything, but that was beyond the point.

If he pulled back just a little, and looked down, the sight that he was privy to was one that would stop his heart, were it still beating. It was an action he took now, as he did any night he didn't slip to sleep after Kieren did. One hand moved up from holding the smaller man’s waist, instead lightly trailing his finger along the planes of Kieren’s face. His voice rumbled quietly in his chest as he whispered, his fingers still softly traversing about Kieren’s features. “Earth has not anything to show more fair / Dull would he be of soul who could pass by / A sight so touching in its majesty...” 

As he slid one careful thumb over one of Kieren’s eyelids, a small smile crept upon his face. To be trusted so fully by his beautiful Kieren, that the touches to his face wouldn’t awaken him...it was a freeing feeling. It was in that moment that Simon, who had been agonising about retaliation from the ULA, realised that he could face anything as long as he had Kieren by his side. That large hand of his slowly cupped Kieren’s face and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips, before finally forcing himself into sleep, the faintest quirk at the corner of his mouth remaining.

\-------------------

It’s not often that Kieren doesn’t fall asleep first. But those occasions, when they happen, are times he cherishes. It pleases him to see Simon getting the sleep he needs, because as tough as he is, no one can fight extremists on zero sleep.

Unlike most people when they sleep, Simon does not look soft, or innocent. He does not look like the shadow of the young boy he once was. Even in sleep, Simon is tense lines, apprehension leaking from every pore. He relaxes, of course, as all do during sleep, but his relaxed state is not much different than his waking one. He still carries a slight furl of skin between his eyes, and his jaw remains set. There is a slight softening around the mouth, and the furl between his eyes is less pronounced, but beyond that, Simon looks much the same in sleep as he does awake.

And Kieren loves it. He loves the deep, ingrained part of Simon that learned to be ever vigilant, even during sleep, because it is a part of who he is. It saddens him, to think of what Simon’s past must have been like, but he has no power to change it, and instead just loves Simon for all that he is and everything he’s ever been, not just who he is now. It’s all encompassing, and sometimes it leaves Kieren breathless, but it’s a love that he’d Rise again and again to give, because he truly loves Simon, and there are others in the world, now that Amy’s gone, who just need to be shown that they are loved. There will be no hiding it this time, like with Rick. No, he will tell of his love for Simon to anyone who cares to listen, and even some who don’t.

He returns to himself from his musings to find himself gently playing with the tips of Simon’s hair, and to see white eyes staring at him, that mouth he’s kissed so often tilted up in an amused question, paired with the raised eyebrow. But Kieren just shakes his head, leans in, giving Simon a kiss. “In faith, I do not love thee with mine eyes / For they in thee a thousand errors note / But 'tis my heart that loves what they despise / Who in despite of view is pleased to dote...”

If he notices the softening look to Simon’s eyes, the shift from amused to adoring, he doesn't mention it, instead just smiling against their barely brushing lips. “I love you, Simon.”

He is tugged closer to the strong chest that has seen so much pain, and nestles his face in the crook of Simon’s neck, the space so perfect it was as though it was made for him. The comfort is calming, and he finds himself slowly drifting into sleep, feeling as well as hearing when Simon replies.

“I love you too, Kieren.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to send me prompts with solo Kieren or him and another person to my rp blog, whodwantsomeonelikeme.tumblr.com  
> You can send prompts with other characters or ships that don't involve Kieren to my main blog, iamapdssufferer.tumblr.com
> 
> Comments are loved!


End file.
